Love of a Demon Slayer
by Figure in black
Summary: GxCC Demon slaying was all he knew, it was his life. But when a certain young woman enters it will she change it for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Love of a demon slayer**

**Don't own dbz **

Kakarot? Yeah…I heard of him. Been doin' this fer a while, and – believe me – I seen it all. **But **that fella…well, he's something else. A real special case. One of the most dangerous hombres I ever run into – lightning quick with a **temper** to match. Hell…most the time you **can't** even **see** him coming. And even **if** you are **lucky** enough to catch a glimpse'a that sonofabitch -. Well, then…It's probably too late. Thing about ol' Kakarot is he's as strong as he is good. I mean, I seen him dive **head-first** into a room full of killers without battin' so much as an eye. But I ain't talkin' your standard merc meat here. Nope! That boy's got himself some sort'a fetish for the **weirder** things in life. You could offer him the **Taj Majal**, the **Royal Jewels** and **Britney Spears** – and he'd still say **no** if it wasn't **his** type'a job.

He sure as hell ain't in it for the **fame **or the **fortune**. Now, say it's some **spooky** crap like a haunted house or an exorcism – then you just might have his attention. **Don't matter** if there's a reward or not. Because when it comes to the **supernatural**…Kakarot's all business. He's one of the best there is. No doubt about it. One of the toughest bastards I ever seen, **period** – a regular cold-hearted killing machine. Makes you wonder what kind'a **blood** flows through a son of a bitch like that's veins. But it ain't his **size**, his skills, or even those damn weapons of his. It's those **eyes** that tell me he's a natural born killer. Trust me, if you saw 'em you'd know **exactly** what I'm talking about.

No doubt about it: one look into those eyes of his and, I tell ya…it's enough to freeze you to the core.

* * *

A solitary figured stalked the dark alleyway of the deserted city, the full moon illuminating the night sky and lighting a path before him. The slight breeze rippled his leather jacket revealing a black muscle shirt accompanied by black leather trousers, the hem whipping gently against the buckles of his steel-capped boots. A large sheathed sword was firmly attached to his back by a belt across his chest and two handguns sat snugly in their holders around his waist. 

The pounding of his heavy boots on the broken and cracked floor ceased as his eyes wandered downwards. A dark crimson puddle and the tattered remains of some clothes along with an open sewer grate was enough to place a small smirk on the young man's face. Pulling his black, finger-less gloves on tighter on his hands and brushing his jacket back with one large swing of his arms he leapt up and down into the sewer below.

Four red eyes cut through the pitch black as two large bug-like demons continued their patrol of the sewers for any unexpected intruders. Their mission: seek and destroy. Four, large, wasp-like wings protruded from their back as their six legs trudged through the ankle-deep sewage, their large claws glinting in the available light of the underground. Walking under the light of an open grate above enhanced their grotesque appearance tenfold revealing large, sharp fangs and slimy skin. Looking upwards towards the heavens they scanned the sky. Happy that there was no one there they continued on their way, emitting a series of high-pitched squeaks as a way of communication.

The lit suddenly dimmed as the silhouette of a figure jumped through the open grate. The two demons only had time to look up in surprise before a series of bullets from two handguns cut and ripped through their bodies, leaving only large splatters of blood on the walls and floor and a few fragments of wings and limbs. Landing and planting his feet firmly on the ground between the remains of the two dismembered bodies, he placed his guns back in their holsters and made his way through the sewers.

Hearing a commotion nearby another demon, similar in form to his deceased comrades turned around to look back at the black pit behind him to see nothing and hearing no more noise. Turning around to continue with his business a small amount of dust and stones landed ontop of his hairy and slimy head. Before the demon could even blink an eye a rain of bullets slammed through his skull, his body collapsing with a loud splash into the murky, green water. Jumping from his hiding position he landed a lot more effortlessly, his heavy boots crushing the dead demon's body into a bloody pulp.

Heading through a large sewer pipe and entering a large chamber, grimacing as the sewage reached up to his waist, he quickly jumped onto a nearby platform and entered into another tunnel similar to the one previously. Raspy breathing was heard in the nearby darkness as the young hunter stopped in his tracks, a bug demon's head popping out nearby followed by his hideous body. "Ok beautiful…let's not do anything to rash here…" He spoke as his hand reached for the handle of his sword and gripping it slightly. "…Just relax, everything's cool…" The demon ignored him and continued his advance, growling and drooling profusely. "Now don't be like that cutie I'm not looking for any trouble. Like I said…everything's cool." He quickly pulled his sword from it's sheath and flung it towards the demon, which it dodged with lightning speed. However it soon realised it wasn't quick enough as the top half of it's head split from the bottom and fell with a splash to the floor followed by it's body.

Walking calmly towards the wall he pulled his sword from out of itand with one swift swoop in the shadows more bodies fell roughly to the floor, their blood mingling with the sewage. Placing his sword back in it's sheath he walked towards a small hole in the nearby brick wall and managed to squeeze himself through to find a young woman barely clothed covered in large cuts and bruises, her hands and feet glued apart with mucus. Grabbing his sword once again he performed small slices and slit the woman from the wall where she fell a small distance to the floor, immediately huddling in a nearby corner terrified of what was going to happen next.

Placing his sword calmly on his shoulder he held out his hand towards the petrified woman. "Hey…on your feet babe. It's time to blow this hellhole."

* * *

"So…you still sure you wanna find this guy?" The dreary old man asked as he leant against the wall for support. Not a single hair lay on his head and the rolled up sleeves of his shirt revealed large tattoos that continued up his arms and out of sight, his breath ran ragged through his obese body, his fat jiggling with every pant. "Thank you for the information, I'm grateful but I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." The young woman answered as she stood a few feet in front of him, her appearance clashing greatly with his. Her long, ebony black hair was placed neatly into a bun with two bangs framing her face either side, she wore a beautiful blue jacket and knee-length skirt and held in her arms a briefcase, along with that and her clothes it made her look almost business-like. 

"I'm just saying honey, a sweet little thing like you…you sure you wanna get mixed up with the likes'a him? A guy like that ain't nothing but trouble." He asked sweetly, it was obvious in the tone of his voice that he was concerned for the fragile looking woman. "I appreciate the concern, but don't worry about me, like I said I can take care of myself. Besides, he's the only one that can help, by what you said about him earlier, he seems to be the only one that can do this. Thank you for all your help." She smiled as she walked away leaving the man still leaning his enormous girth against the wall.

**I was listening to the DMC 3 soundtrack a couple of days ago and this idea popped into my head, my inspiration's starting to come back gradually so i thought I'd better write it down before it disapeared again completely. Please review and tell me your ideas on it so far, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Figure in black **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love of a demon slayer**

The roar of an engine could be heard as the motorbike sped loudly down the deserted night street, not slowing down as it reached any corners and eventually stopped with a loud screech of it's brakes outside the door of a building. Switching off the engine he turned his head keeping a slight frown. "Ah, home, sweet hell hole!" Swinging his left leg off the bike he strode off towards the building just leaving his bike standing outside.

"Whew! What a night!" He shouted into the empty room as he boots echoed loudly against the wooden floorboards, the only furniture was a desk, chair and pool table. A shrill ring sounded from the desk at the back of the room as he glared at the phone. "Geez! Alright already! Keep your shirt on!" Walking to the nearby wall he pulled out his sword and roughly plunged it into it about halfway as the plaster crumbled from the impact. "I always knew there would be nights like this." Opening the blinds of the nearby window with his fingers his eyes were immediately drawn to the large light in the middle of the night sky. "A full moon…perfect." He turned and headed towards his chair and threw himself into it. "That explains a lot. I bet it's just raining whackjobs tonight." Two loud thumps indicated his feet had made contact with the table as he made himself more comfortable for what he thought would be a long night.

* * *

Clutching her briefcase tightly to her chest she walked as quickly as she could feeling a slight chill of fear at how quiet and desolate it was, her heels clicking at the pavement with every step. Stopping in front of a grubby building she pulled out a scrap of paper, looking between the scrawled handwriting and back up at the building she quickly made up her mind and slowly opened the door.

* * *

"…You got the password? …Uh, sorry, we closed at nine, call back – " He immediately stopped mid-sentence as he saw the door being opened tentatively and a young woman appeared from behind it. Dropping the receiver back ontop of the phone he immediately looked her up and down. "Hmm, not bad." He mumbled quietly just enough for the young woman to hear him. She immediately began to blush and lost all use of her legs, as she stood rooted to the spot. "Whoa! What's the hurry mama?" He smirked as she managed to gain the use of her tongue. "K – Kakarot is it?" He chuckled as he stood from his chair and made his way to his sword, ripping it and most of the plaster from the wall. "It's obviously urgent huh? Well, the little girls' room's in the back. Fell free. Just make sure to flush."

Regaining her demeanour she cleared her throat and took a couple of steps forward as she watched the man in front of her twirl and spin the sword in his hand. "Is it true the that you're the man that will take any job?" Grasping the handle of his sword tightly in his hand he smirked. "Well that all depends honey…" He took a couple of large strides forwards, his eyes never leaving hers. "…Who's asking?" He thrust his sword at high speed towards her and stopping directly in front of her neck, only 2mm away from her skin. She quietly gasped in surprise, not even seeing the sword move, he yet again smirked at her. _I guess all the stories about him were correct._ Swallowing hard she decided it was best that she answered him. "My name is Chichi, and I require your services."

Chuckling yet again he lowered his sword and slammed the tip of his blade into floor, a quiet twang was heard as it vibrated into the wooden floorboard. "Doesn't everybody! You gotta understand babe that I don't take no ordinary jobs. And even so, you wanna employ me for a job I ain't interested in, you better have a whole lotta dosh." Her grip on the briefcase in her hands loosened as she walked towards his desk. "As a matter of fact I have." Placing it down gently she unlocked the clasps, opened them with two small clicks and lifted the lid for the contents to be seen. "Whoa! You don't waste time do ya?" He reached out and pulled out a small bundle of money from the rather large pile and played with it in-between his fingers.

"There should be enough in there to cover your costs." Placing it back neatly into it's neat little bundle he threw it to which it landed directly in the middle of the open briefcase. His feet thumping loudly on the floor he gripped his sword's handle and pulled it from the floor holding it tightly in his grasp. "You're right…but if I'm going to be working for you, you should get used to **this** sort of thing now." His eyes were locked onto the door infront of him as Chichi watched him completely confused by what he just said. "What sort of thing?"

As if in answer to her question a large rumble was heard as a large demon crashed through the wall, due to the force of the blow he fell clumsily to the floor. Kakarot looked down on the creature with distaste "Aww, you poor thing. Didn't your mother teach you how to use a door?" Shaking its head it slowly rose back on its feet and immediately began to growl at Kakarot. His pale grey skin was extremely dry and scaly and the thin, red, tattered material of his robe fluttered and billowed slightly from the draught that was coming from the large hole in the wall. It's pale-blue life and pupil-less eyes stared at Kakarot as it began to slowly advance towards him. "Man I bet your mother loved you." He mumbled as both hands gripped his sword ready for battle.

Chichi stared unable to comprehend what was happening. Stumbling backwards she felt herself fall against the desk, unable to move in any other direction as her eyes stared straight ahead her hands gripped the edges of the wood until her knuckles turned white. Too preoccupied with what was happening in front of her she didn't hear the soft rumblings above her head as another demon began to smash it's way through the ceiling.

Calmly placing his sword in its sheath behind his back he strode confidently and walked up towards the demon. Seeing it as the perfect time to strike it ran towards him, to which Kakarot easily dodged and answered back with left hook to the side of the face. As the demon stumbled backwards slightly out of shock and pain Kakarot circled him to get a better look of him making it to it's side before it turned and charged at him yet again. Smirking he placed a perfectly aimed kick to the creatures chest and sent it flying into the pool table, shattering it into two halfs and sending large splinters of wood flying through the air. "Frankly, I'm a little disappointed." Kakarot grinned as he stalked the now unconscious demon stopping just a couple of feet in front of him. "I mean…not only so easily defeated…but so lacking in manners." It's eyes shot open and once again charged at Kakarot. With lightning fast speed he pulled out his sword and slammed it right through the middle of the demon's chest. "Sorry about that…my hand slipped." Shrugging he violently twisted the sword causing the demon to howl loudly and disappear into a pile of dust.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, however it didn't last long as the ceiling suddenly caved in as another demon fell to the floor, a lot more elegantly than his partner. His appearance matching exactly to the last intruder, however this time he carried a large sickle in his hands. Chichi screamed as the demon stared at her coldly, turning to face her it raised the sickle high above its head. Knowing that she could do nothing to stop it she closed her eyes tightly and braced herself. The demon brought the sickle down intending to slice the woman in half but instead of hitting flesh a large chink of metal was heard as Kakarot's sword blocked it's path. She opened her eyes slightly just in time to see Kakarot violently push the demon's weapon back and slice its head clean from its shoulders.

Her mouth gapped as she watched the head roll along the floor and eventually stop, the body still staying in the same position until it eventually broke down into dust at Kakarot's feet followed by it's dismembered body part. Panting slightly as the adrenaline pumped round her body she managed to gain her self-control and took a step towards Kakarot. "T-Thank you for saving me." She stuttered as Kakarot sheathed his sword. "No problem babe, it would be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain on my floor." He once again began to stare at the wall were the first demon made its appearance. Becoming scared at Kakarot's quick change in emotion she stood completely still. "What's wrong?" Frowning he kept his eyes focused on a spot in front of him. "That sounds like my – "

He soon stopped talking as he saw yet another demon standing in the crater in the wall and his blood began to boil when he saw what he was holding above his head. "My bike!" His face contorted into that of pure hate as he glared at the creature who dare to touch his possession but he quickly remembered that he wasn't alone. "GET BACK!" He shouted at the petrified woman behind him as he realised that she was in imminent danger. Not knowing where she found the energy she managed to run to the behind the desk and hide underneath as the demon threw the bike at Kakarot. "Oh come on! Not the bike!" He growled as he jumped backwards and landed on his desk. "Come on boys…time to go to work!" He reached into his jacket and pulled his handguns from their holsters and began to rapidly fire at the approaching motorbike, the raining bullets causing it to hover in the air and suddenly fly back at the attacking demon.

Knocking the demon square in the face it fell back and the bike fell with a loud crash to the floor and burst into flames. Pulling himself from the desk and onto his feet Kakarot glared menacingly at the demon writhing at his feet suffering a damaged face and bad burns across it's body. "I tried to play it cool with you. But when you mess with a man's ride that's when things get personal. And, as far as I'm concerned…that's when things get ugly." The light from the flames lit his face and made him look ten times more menacing. Pulling out his sword with a swift swipe of his hand he quickly sliced the demon into several pieces which soon disintegrated into another pile of ash.

Crawling out from under the desk Chichi was immediately greeted with a large plume of smoke in her face which made her cough and splutter. Jumping swiftly onto the desk he held out his hand to which Chichi quickly grabbed tight a hold of. Pulling her up on the desk he wrapped his free arm around her waist while his other placed his sword back onto his back. "Don't worry…I got you." He spoke as he performed a huge jump and leapt out of the hole in the ceiling and landed easily onto the roof.

Letting go of her waist he walked slowly towards the crater and watched as the room below burned. Taking in deep breaths of the fresh air, her eyes still stinging slightly from the smoke, she turned to see Kakarot scowl at the fire below. Feeling her eyes bore into his back he decided to break the silence. "So, is that going to be an everyday occurrence or was it just a one off?" Steadying her breathing she a couple of tentative steps forward. "I'm not sure but it does fit in with my theory." Turning to face her he gazed at her with a questioning look. "Theory?" Deciding it was time to tell him why she hired him she looked up at him square in the eyes. "My Father discovered an old mansion…on a nearby island…it was rumoured that it was once the base for demon purification and that the souls of old demons still reside there. He found out that it was for sale and being the man he is…he bought it paying no attention to any of the warnings that everyone told him."

Turning around to face her fully, his eyes boring deeper into hers, now becoming more interested in this mission. "That was two weeks ago…and I haven't heard from him since. To you that might not sound odd but to me it does, my father is the only family I have left and we have never broken contact in all my life. We've always been close and talk to each other almost every day, I've tried desperately to get in touch with him but it seems all forms of contact have been severed. After hearing the rumours of a large demon presence from the previous owners I decided to take action…and word of you reached me."

Kakarot's smirk immediately returned to his face. "Well…what can I say? I make an impression!" Her eyes moved to the gaping hole behind him and she squirmed. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your…whatever it was…I'll replace the money that was burned and add extra on top for repairs." Chuckling he turned around walked back towards the crater. "Don't you worry about the money babe, when it comes to missions like this…it's what I live for. I don't want payment, especially not for that crap hole down there!" Walking to the edge of the roof he looked down to the alley below. "Well then, I think it's time we went down to terra firma!" Grabbing hold of her round the waist from behind Chichi squealed in surprise as he jumped and landed easily on the ground as if it was nothing.

Chichi blushed wildly as he let go off her and grinned down at her. "So then, when do we start the mission?" Brushing some stray hair from out of her face she looked up at him shyly. "Well, erm, there's a ferry that leaves tomorrow afternoon from the nearby port. If we catch it we should be there by the evening." Smiling broadly he began to walk backwards but still kept constant eye contact. "Well, it's a date, I'll see ya then!" Jumping up once again back onto the roof he disappeared leaving Chichi behind.

**Review please, this is my first real action scene thing so tell me what you think!**

**Figure in black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love of a Demon Slayer**

**Chapter 3**

Kakarot made his way down the deserted alleyway, his feet occasional stomping on the odd cardboard box and into shallow puddles as he made his way through passing the occasional abandoned shop and burnt-out car, the smell of rotting food filled his nostrils which would make a normal person wretch. The flashing of neon lights soon illuminated the darkness of the night in front of him as his ears slowly began to pick up the noise of loud dance music, occasionally catching the noises of laughter.

_What a dump!_ He thought as he walked passed two children huddling against the wall with only a small jacket keeping them from the cold breeze. Without a seconds thought he made his way quickly towards the entrance of the club, throwing the two doors open, a loud bang sounded as they slammed against the wall, quickly gaining the attention of most of the customers. "That's some hard western outfit you got there cutie!" Kakarot turned to the source of the high-pitched voice to see a blonde woman, barely in her twenties, dressed in quite a revealing bunny girl outfit, leaving nothing to the imagination, her thick blonde hair pulled into two pigtails.

"You too…" He muttered as he tried to hide his disgust at the woman in front of him, watching how the excess make-up cracked on her face as she smiled. "I'm actually looking for a short, bald guy…You seen him anywhere?" "I think so…Krillen right? He's on the second floor…Are you gonna join him?" She pouted seductively as Kakarot made his way towards the staircase. "Only if it's a rabbit hunt!" He shouted back at the young woman as she giggled and blew him a kiss, her eyes glued to his back continuously looking him up and down, a smirk coming to her face as she obviously licked what she saw.

"Are you trying to seduce him?" A young woman said as she looked at the bunny girl, a cigarette hanging precariously from her mouth. "He specialises in iron bullets you know?" She giggled as she finally tore her eyes away from Kakarot and turned to see two women sitting at a nearby table. "I know but isn't it fine the way it is? I think it's attractive." The second woman let out a small whoop of laughter. "You better just give up! Did you see those handguns of his? Did you see the thickness? Honey you don't want more holes than you already have!"

* * *

Making his way towards the top of the staircase, he walked quickly and silently towards the door, knocking hesitantly on the door. "Krillen? I'm coming in." He shouted through the closed door and without wasting another second, marched straight through and was left quite speechless at the sight. A young woman, similar in both age and dress to the other downstairs was left lying in a pool of her own blood as a large gash stretched from her neck all the way down her torso. Within a split second Kakarot drew his handguns and began to fire wildly in front of him as demons appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

Pausing in his onslaught but still holding his guns in front of him he scanned the room and discovered a cowering figure hiding under the bedclothes of the bed in the corner of the room. "KRILLEN! You're done pretty fast this time aren't ya?" The bedclothes quivered as a figure made it's way through and poked his head out. "I ain't drank yet! What are these monsters? Help me please!" Krillen quickly looked up to see two demons advancing towards him and smiling sinisterly showing sharp fangs. "KAKAROT!"

Chuckling, Kakarot relaxed his stance, his handguns hanging loosely by his sides as he took a couple of steps forwards as he watched Krillen's reactions. "Our guests don't look like they'll pay for all of this, they didn't offer the last time either when they trashed up my joint. Krillen are you gonna pay?" Kakarot turned to the cowering lump of bedsheets, completely ignoring the bloodthirsty demons. "Will you just help me already!" Krillen shouted out of pure desperation as they once again began to advance towards them.

A devious smirk made it's way to Kakarot's lips as he twirled his handguns with his fingers. "Guess I have no choice. I'll just put it on their master's tab." As soon as those words left his lips a rain of bullets ripped through the entire room, there was nothing left untouched in the massacre, blood spattered everywhere and glass scattered across the floor as the windows behind them were unable to escape the punishment. The unholy screams of the demons filled the air as Krillen once again hid under the blankets.

Silence once again filled the room as the last of the demons were massacred and turned to a pile of dust. Krillen finally gained the courage to show himself revealing him wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. However he was quickly reduced back to a quivering wreck yet again. "W-What? Is that s-sand?" Transfixed by the pile on the floor he never noticed the pair of red eyes that glared behind him, but was too reduced to ash with a bullet in the face from Kakarot.

"Yeah, they do that." Kakarot answered as he sat down next to Krillen on the bed, but not without stamping on a deceased demon's skull on the way dispelling sand everywhere. "What is wrong with you! You could have shot me in the head you nutcase!" Laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head Kakarot couldn't help but let out another chuckle at his old friend. "Come on Krillen! What do you take me for? An amateur! Anyway, is that any way to talk to the person that just saved your ass back there?"

"Don't take this the wrong way 'cause I'm glad…really glad…that you stopped by but, what the hell are you doing here?" Krillen asked as he grabbed his pants from the nearby chair and shook them causing a plume of dust to be sent out into the air causing him to cough and splutter. "It was just to let you know that I got a mission to take care of outta town, don't know how long I'll be gone so I thought I better let ya know." Pausing as he buttoned up his jeans, Krillen looked up at the man lying on the bed. "Let me get this straight…you took on a mission…when you know fine well that I have a mission set up for you to take on ASAP…are you nuts!" Sighing out of annoyance Kakarot sat up and spat on the dirty floor.

"Look Krillen, I don't do lost kids OK…the parents can just call the cops like every other person." Tightening his belt around his waist and grabbing his shirt Krillen walked up to the bed and stood in front of Kakarot. "But it's 4 million dollars!" Krillen practically shouted, as Kakarot didn't even look up. "I don't care about the money Krillen, you know that, I didn't start this to get rich!" Krillen sighed completely exhausted from both the demons and his friend. "I was relying on you Kakarot…" Krillen whispered sadly as Kakarot stood up and walked towards the smashed window to get some fresh air and to just get away from his friend's sad gaze.

"You're like a brother to me Kakarot, I've helped you out of a load of scrapes throughout your life, and you've done the same for me, I even got you a cheap deal on that place of yours!" Kakarot flinched as soon as Krillen said that and was kicking himself about that slip up earlier. Sighing, he made up his mind to tell him about what happened. "Look, Krillen, there was an incident earlier at the joint…let's just say it's gonna be out of commission for a while…a long while…" Krillen scrunched up his fists in frustration. "You haven't even had the place for two months…and it's already trashed!"

Kakarot quickly spun round to look at his friend face to face. "I'm sorry Krillen, I know I've caused you a lot of trouble throughout the years we've known each other and I'm sorry I let you down with the mission you had, but money isn't important to me...I'll make it up to you someday…I promise." A large smirk made it's way towards Krillen's face which could of rivalled Kakarot's own. "Yeah, I know you will…just make sure you get back from your mission in one piece 'K? He said as he held out his hand. "You remember our promise we made all those years back?" Reaching out Kakarot gripped Krillen's hand tightly. "I sure do!" He grinned. After a few seconds Kakarot let go of his friend's hand and turned towards the smashed window and leapt out into the night air, but not before saluting his friend goodbye.

* * *

The next morning

1:52 p.m., sighing out of nervousness, Chichi once again resorted to pacing about the dock, every now and again her eyes retracing a path back to the face of her digital watch. The sounds of small children's laughter could be heard in the background as they watched the boats leaving the docks with their parents. The occasional wave lapping against the hull of the nearby ferry broke the silence between the laughter, however it's calming sounds could not calm down Chichi's nervousness for the events that would soon play out. Sneaking yet another peak at her watch she sighed once again, only this time out of annoyance as it read 1:54p.m.

_Where the hell is he?_ The thought replaying itself through her mind constantly as the slight breeze rustled through her hair, brushing the stray bangs from her face. Her dress-sense changing considerably from what it had been the previous night. This time, she wore a pair of dark green pair of combats, her many pockets filled with many unknown objects, accompanied by a denim jacket wrapped tightly around her waist accentuating her slim figure. Her black hair had been released from the confines of her bun and now hung freely down her back.

"Excuse me? …Er…Miss?" A young attendant dressed in formal attire quickly drew Chichi from her thoughts. "There is only two minutes until the ferry's estimated time of departure and I have been asked to bring you on board." He spoke politely as he bowed his head slightly. Turning her head for one last sweep of the area, still not finding the one person she was looking for, she angrily blew the stray bangs from her eyes. "Fine! Let's go! What use is he gonna be anyway if he can't even catch a bloody boat!" Chichi fumed as she stormed passed the slightly shocked attendant, leaving him to carry the bag she left behind.

* * *

The ferry left right on time and slowly made it's way out of the port, but not unnoticed. A solitary figure stood on the railing of an overhead bridge crossing the port, and watched as the ferry slowly made it's way towards him. _Looks like this mission is underway!_ He thought as he leapt from the bridge and landed effortlessly on the ferry's deck. "Hey you!" Kakarot spun round to be met with three attendants looking more shocked than angry at what they witnessed. "Hey, calm down! He is a guest after all…" Turning around yet again he was met by the fiery gaze of Chichi. "You took your time."

Chuckling, Kakarot took a couple of steps forward. "Well, well, look who's grown a spine!" Chichi crossed her arms and frowned at the man in front of her. "Weren't you the one who said I should be getting used to this sort of thing by now…and let me tell you, you're first impression is wearing off extremely fast!" Kakarot's eyes couldn't help but wander up and down Chichi's body as they seemed transfixed by her new appearance, and this did not go unnoticed to Chichi who simply rolled her eyes. "When you've finished gawking we can go and find somewhere to go over the mission in full detail!" She almost spat, completely annoyed at both his lack of timing and organisation. "Lead the way doll!" Kakarot smirked as Chichi just simply ignored him and walked away, with Kakarot walking behind her.

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've had homework up to the eyeballs recently what with essays and translating 13th century english, so if you see any olde words it's because I have Chaucer on the brain at the minute! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Figure in black**


	4. Chapter 4

The rhythmic crash of the waves against the hull of the ferry matched the footsteps of that of Kakarot and Chichi as they made their way towards a table and two chairs at the edge of the open deck, the table occasionally dotted with small droplets of sea spray. Kakarot quickly increased his pace and made it to the table before Chichi, pulling out the chair on the opposite side of the table and bowing in a mocking manner. Her face twitched for only a split-second which however returned to it's previous emotional state as she walked and stood between both the table and chair, not moving to sit down. Instead, she turned her head slightly so her gaze caught sight of the mocking smirk on Kakarot's face.

"It is nice to see you have some manners, however I can sit down in a chair without anyone's assistance." Every syllable fell slowly from her tongue as if to make sure Kakarot understood what she said. As soon as she finished speaking her gaze returned in front of her as Kakarot slightly tilted his head to the left, now forcing the smirk on his face. His grip on the back of the chair increased as, at the speed of light, he pushed the chair forward across the deck. A loud screech sounded as friction between wood on wood occurred as he rammed the chair into the back of Chichi's knees as painlessly as he could. The sudden force causing her to land heavily, and rather unlady-like, onto the chair.

Chichi shot him a frown as she made herself more comfortable on the chair. _Ungrateful cow!_ Kakarot thought as he walked to the opposite side of the table and pulled out his own chair, a lot less elegantly as previously, quickly collapsing onto it and slamming both of his dirty, heavy leather-clad boots onto the table, directly in front of Chichi, causing her to look on in distaste. "Could you please take your feet off the table? I need the room." she asked politely as Kakarot raised a hand to his forehead. "Ja mein Führer!" He replied as he saluted her and took his feet off of the table, now leaning one arm on the back of the chair and slouching, watching as Chichi pulled a large, rolled up piece of paper from the bag by her seat. It was obviously old as the paper had discoloured considerably and worn-away at the edges.

"This is one of the items which came with the deeds of the mansion, it's a map of _Blaidd Drwg_ Island." Kakaort raised his head and looked up at her, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "_Blaidd Drwg_ Island?" He asked as he watched Chichi unravel the large roll of paper onto the table in-between them. "Yes, roughly translated, it means _'Bad Wolf'_…I need something to hold this down…" She spoke as she tried desperately to keep both sides of the map flat on the top of the table'' surface and not to roll back up again. Kakarot's hands reached simultaneously towards his handguns strapped to his waist, pulling them from their holsters, spun them on his fingers and slammed them on either side of the map, causing Chichi to leap several inches from the seat of the chair in shock. Chichi placed her hand on her chest to slow her fast-beating heart as Kakarot stood to his feet, spun the chair a full 180º and sat back down, legs either side of the chair and both his arms leaning on the back rest, with his head resting on top.

"_Blaidd Drwg_…_Bad Wolf_…If you ask me that's the type of name which has a stigma attached to it." Kakarot spoke as his eyes never stopped scanning the map laid out in front of him. "And you would be right." Chichi replied as she had now thoroughly regained her composure. "It has been said that, during the 18th century, the owners of the mansion were slaughtered by a giant wolf-like beast. It roamed the island for years and left half of the island in ruins. They still say that, even to this day, you can still hear it howling and killing everyone who crosses its path."

Kakarot smirked at her last statement. "Doesn't do what anybody tells it to do, it sounds like my kinda dog!" Kakarot growled as he raised his eyes to look up at Chichi. "That's what I'm worried about…" she whispered as she looked down at the map, allowing her worries to rise to the surface. Kakarot couldn't be sure, but looking at her now, he was certain she was going to burst into tears. "Look," he spoke as softly as his pride would allow, "I'm not gonna lie to you 'cause you'll probably see through it straight away, there's a slim, possible chance that this is all one big mistake." Chichi looked up and watched as he leaned over the table towards her. "But you and I both know that it isn't. And if you wanna survive this you gotta have all your wits about 'ya. 'Cause feelin' sorry for yourself isn't gonna help anyone."

Leaning back to his previous sitting position, Chichi couldn't help but look on with a slight shocked expression on her face. "Well! It seems that you can take things seriously!" she said sarcastically, making it obvious that her worry slowly started to ebb away. "What can I say?" He smirked, raising his hands to about shoulder-length in a slight shrug. "I guess I'm just full of surprises!" However, his smirk disappeared as quickly as it came as e turned his head to the right, his face showing his concentration. "What - " Chichi asked but was quickly interrupted when Kakarot raised his finger in the air. "You hear that?" He whispered, his eyes still focussed to the right, Chichi replying by only the shake of her head.

Kakarot stood to his feet and walked to the right, away from the table, leaving Chichi still on her chair. She watched him, transfixed, as if he had just lost his mind, however quickly gained her senses and quickly grabbed for the map, wrenching it from under Kakarot's two guns and shoved it back into her bag. Once finished securing it tightly she reached for the guns, hesitating at first as if she were frightened they would go off at any time. Quickly overcoming her reluctance she grabbed them and raced after Kakarot.

It didn't take long for her to catch up to him, he stood as still as a statue outside of the captain's cabin, monitoring the room for any signs of strange behaviour, keeping himself slightly hidden from the crew's view. "Hey!" Chichi shouted, trying to snap him out of his trance. "Forget something?" she asked as she held up both her hands to reveal the two guns. "Great, I have a feeling I'll be needing these for the next couple of minutes." He said as he took the guns from her and immediately began to prepare them as if he was going to battle. Chichi watched on, very curious to know what was going on, as Kakarot seemed to notice and decided to put her out of her misery. "Something strange is happening in there and I intend to find out!" He said as he walked straight toward the cabin, but Chichi managed to quickly stand in front of him and stop him before he totally exposed himself to the crew.

"Are you nuts! You can't just walk in there, guns blazing! You'll get us in serious trouble! Not to mention that you don't even really know is something strange is happening in there!" She whispered as Kakarot raised an eyebrow. "Look, Princess! I've been doing this for a long time and I know when something's going on!" He said, pointing a gun towards the cabin. Sighing, Chichi quickly formulated a plan that would hopefully keep him out of trouble. "I'll tell you what, I'll go in there with some excuse, like…I don't know…a tour of the engine room or something! That way I can have a look around and see if there's anything suspicious."

Kakarot nodded slightly as his posture became more relaxed while looking down at Chichi. "It's too dangerous! You could get _yourself_ in serious trouble!" He said sternly as chichi tutted and rolled her eyes. "You're blowing this way out of proportion! Look, if I don't come out in say…five minutes, you come in after me. That sound OK?" She asked as she looked up at him, who holstered one of his guns but left the other hanging at his side held tightly in his hand. "Fine! It looks like I don't have a choice does it!" He said, but a smirk once again graced his features, as he leaned forward, bringing his face closer to hers. "You just be careful, 'K?" 'Cause I would hate to see that pretty little body of yours covered in cuts and bruises." He whispered flirtatiously.

Kakarot's quick change in act caused Chichi to blush, especially when she noticed the look he was giving her. "Five minutes." She said, holding up her open hand to emphasise the number. When she finally managed to regain the use of her legs, Chichi made her way back into the sunlight and towards the door of the cabin, walking as calmly as she could as she began to feel Kakarot's eyes burning into her back as he watched her. After three gentle raps on the door it was quickly opened by one of the attendants. "Ah! Miss Maú, what a coincidence! I was just about to come and send for you! The Captain wishes to have an audience with you." He said, moving out of the way to allow Chichi through. _Something isn't right!_ Kakarot thought as the grip on his gun tightened as he watched the door close behind her. "This way please Miss Maú." The attendant asked politely as he led ger across the room towards another door similar to the one previous. Chichi's eyes constantly scanned the room, objects and occupants as she made her way through, no word or sound uttered which began to make her suspicious. _Maybe Kakarot was right!_ Chichi thought to herself.

"Almost there, miss!" The attendant said as they made their way through the second door which revealed a staircase leading to a lower level, Chichi suddenly began to feel claustrophobic, especially when the door closed behind them removing most of the light. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped straight into a corridor, the light from the wall lamps immediately began to sting Chichi's eyes as they slowly began to adjust. "The captain is through this door, Miss." The attendant announced as he opened the door, this time not making an attempt to enter. Chichi slowly, and rather reluctantly, began to walk towards the door and inside the room, to which the attendant immediately shut the door after her, the resounding click of the lock mechanism was heard as he locked the door behind her.

"Hey!" Chichi shouted as she ran towards the door and began to pummel it with furious punches and kicks. "Let me out of here this instant!" She screamed as she continued to batter the door. "Excuse me, Miss? Could you please not damage the panelling on my door? It's brand new." The voice spoke through the darkness, startling Chichi as she thought she was alone. A bright light suddenly illuminated the room causing Chichi to shield her eyes as the familiar stinging returned. Once her vision came back into focus she stared into the face of an ageing man in his late 50's, early 60's dressed fully in Captain's regalia. Anger suddenly flooded Chichi's being as she walked towards the Captain, stepping in the centre of the room. "I demand to know what's going on here!" Chichi ordered as the Captain's gaze jumped from her to an object behind her. "And you soon will…" He whispered as Chichi turned and noticed what had the Captain's attention.

"That's it! I'm going in! I don't care if it's been only two minutes! I can't just stand here doing nothing!" Kakarot whispered to himself as he stopped pacing and walked at top speed towards the door, opening it and walking straight in without permission. "Sir you can't - " The young attendant was soon interrupted as a hand came into contact with his chest and shoved him across the room and painfully into one of the large pieces of equipment. "Where is she?" Kakarot growled at a nearby standing attendant who lost control of his voice box and only mustered the ability to point at the door across the room.

Without hesitation, Kakarot quickly made his way across the room and forcefully opened the door, causing it to slam against the adjacent wall. While walking down the stairs his eyes caught sight of a figure walking up the darkened staircase. "Hey! You can't come through here!" The attendant shouted forcefully, however it fell on deaf ears as Kakarot merely dealt him a crushing right hook to the face sending the attendant against the wall and stumbling down a couple of stairs holding his bloody nose.

His footsteps echoed across the walls of the corridor as he marched towards the nearest door, his hand turning the handle, however the door did not move. Kakarot quickly detected the sounds of voices in the room, and more importantly, one was Chichi's, which sounded scared. Kakarot slowly too two steps backwards and raised his gun to the left of the door. "Chichi! Pull you socks up!" He bellowed as, within, Chichi collapsed lying flat on the ground. Two seconds later a line of bullets fired across the wall and door of the room leaving large puncture holes and sending dust everywhere.

Kicking the door open with ease, Kakarot strolled in as if nothing had happened, ejecting one of his gun's magazines he replaced it with another and walked over to Chichi, who lay huddled on the floor. "I tried to tell you! I really did!" He smirked as Chichi looked up at him and shot him an angry glare. Deciding to let her simmer for a while he walked up to the Captain, who managed to evade the bullets by cowering in the corner. "Would you care to tell me what's going on?" Kakarot asked politely, but anger was laced heavily in every single word. However, before the Captain could speak, a loud growl was emitted from across the room as he turned his head to see a large demon stumbling back to it's feet, a large wound in it's temple.

"And what the fuck's he doing here!" Kakarot shouted as he pointed his gun at the demon and fired three times, causing it to stumble backwards and land heavily onto the floor. Turning his head back to the Captain he opened his mouth to speak, before any sound came out, however, the demon growled loudly and attempted to stand up again, but failing. "Don't take the piss now!" Kakarot muttered as he shot the demon two more times, blood spattering over the walls. Turning to speak yet again to the Captain, he was yet again interrupted by the growl of the demon. "For fuck sake!" Kakarot muttered as he took his gun in both hands and fired repeatedly at the demon, eventually stopping when he realised it would never get up again. His trial with the demon had obviously infuriated him as he lost his patience with talking. "Fuck you as well!" He said as he pointed his gun at the Captain and fired, however no bullet emerged, looking at his gun in shock, he suddenly realised he had only ran out of bullets. "You lucky bastard!" He said as he walked towards the demon and examined the corpse.

**Storytime's over for now! Now it's Review time!**

**Figure in black**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so SOOO sorry about the late updates for my stories but I have a good excuse...I got a PS3...YAY! I am seriously addicted but I will be updating again soon, I am not abandoning my stories!**

**Enjoy!**

Small spirals of smoke dispersed from the newly made holes of the now deceased demon, which suddenly lurched to one side when a heavy boot slammed into its side. "Fuck! He's an ugly bastard isn't he?" Kakarot chuckled as he kicked the mutilated demon in the side roughly as a panting Chichi made it to her feet, brushing the dust and dirt from her clothes. "I'm beginning to think that the demons are attracted to you…you know what I mean!" Kakarot smirked as he walked passed her, but not without giving her a sly wink. "Yeah, I've always had this ability to attract freaks." She whispered subtly as she blew the hair away from her face. His smirk quickly disappeared as he made his way towards the now hyperventilating Captain, cowering in the corner.

The Captain whimpered under Kakarot's gaze, and let out a small shriek as he held out his hand towards him. "Come on, don't be shy." He said, smiling. The older man stayed as still as possible until finally reaching out to grip Kakarot's hand. "There we go!" Kakarot grinned, which quickly turned into a sinister smirk as he roughly pulled the man to his feet and rammed him hard against the wall, his forearm almost crushing his windpipe and starving him of oxygen.

"So then, what are you? A demon! Come on, speak up!" Kakarot yelled at the Captain as Chichi looked on in shock. "Kakarot put him down! He's harmless!" Kakarot quickly moved his gaze to Chichi and then back to the Captain before releasing his grip on his throat. "Fine! But if I see fangs, I'm playing dentist!" The Captain gingerly rubbed his bruised throat and pressed his body as close as humanly possible towards the wall, not trusting Kakarot's erratic behaviour.

"How did he know we were here?" Chichi whispered quietly as she stared at the prone form of the demon as its purple blood began to seep from its host and slowly become absorbed by the wooden floorboards like a sponge soaking up water. However, her voice was still loud enough for Kakarot's ears to catch it. Raising his head slowly, the Captain's eyes quickly came into contact with the deep, dark, angry pools of his captor. "If there's anyone in this room who can answer that question… it's him" Kakarot spoke darkly as he loaded his gun with a now full magazine and placed its barrel squarely in the middle of the old man's head.

The Captain's mouth opened and closed in an erratic behaviour as it desperately tried to form words in order to plea for his life, however they merely fell from his tongue like a rapidly sinking stone. He suddenly regained his ability to speak when he heard the loud click of the offending firearm as it was cocked. "P-Please! I had no choice…I had no choice…" The Captain pleaded repeatedly, as if to convince himself rather than his audience.

"Please tell us, we might be able to help you." Chichi spoke softly. No matter what he had done, Chichi could still not ignore the look of pure, unadulterated fear in the threatened man's eyes. Kakarot scoffed at Chichi's kindness. "Please! Why the hell should we help him? He tried to serve you like a main course to a demon!" Taking his chance while Kakarot's head was turned, the Captain quickly moved to the right and towards Chichi. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! They were going to kill me!" He begged, half-kneeling and half-standing, reaching out to grip Chichi's hands.

In a flash, Kakarot raised his gun and pointed it at the back of the Captain's head. "You lay one finger on her and, mother fucker, I'll kill you!" Kakarot growled. The Captain suddenly stopped in mid-reach, his hands heavily shaking. "You don't understand!" He trembled. "They threatened to kill…to kill us all…" Kakarot quickly lowered his handgun and chuckled at the scene in front of him, but quickly stopped when he saw Chichi scowl at him in the corner of his eye. "Kakarot, will you just listen to him!" She pleaded. "It could be something important!"

"Alright then!" Kakarot growled as he grabbed the Captain roughly by the back of his collar and dragged him away from Chichi and against the wall roughly, his back resounding loudly of the wood-panelled walls. "Spill…" The sweat began to quickly collect on the Captain's top lip as he watched Kakarot stroke one of his handguns. "Must you do that!" Chichi sighed. "You look like a retarded Bond villain!" Kakarot turned his head slowly and looked down at her through half-lidded eyes. "Do you mind? I'm trying to listen?" He slowly spun his head round to look directly at the Captain yet again, who immediately took it as his cue to speak.

"They came…they came out of no-where!" He squealed. "There was this…this dust storm…and they were just…there!" He paused for a couple of seconds to swallow heavily and wipe the sweat that was now coating his lips. "It was their idea! All their idea! They said if we didn't do what they say…they would blow up the ship and…!" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as if he had just lost his ability to speak. Kakarot's face suddenly became all the more serious as he realised just how far the situation had accelerated, whereas Chichi still remained clueless.

"Where are they now?" Kakarot asked quietly, as if desperately trying to keep his cool, however the Captain still sat, his eyes glassy and glued to a spot on the opposite wall. "Where are who?" Chichi asked, which appeared to be the catalyst for Kakarot's rage as he quickly swooped down and grabbed the Captain by the front of his collar, his feet now hovering above the floor, and their faces mere centimetres apart. "WHERE ARE THEY!" He bellowed, but as soon as the words left his mouth, a huge explosion racked the entire ship, causing it to lurch violently.

Chichi screamed as she lost her balance. Her feet were swept directly from beneath her as she closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms, bracing herself for a hard impact against the wood floor. With lightening fast reflexes, Kakarot quickly released his grip on the Captain and turned just in time to catch the falling Chichi, the force of the catch, however, caused him to fall heavily onto his knees, which Kakarot showed with a slight wince. The Captain now lay pinned helplessly under his desk as his head lolled slightly from side to side, as the entire ship suddenly became eerily quiet.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far, especially ach verdammte hÃ¶lle isses spÃ¤t, your review really made my day!**

**Til next time!**

**Figure in black**


End file.
